1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower curtain loop having hook and loop fasteners and a rigidifying member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to a shower curtain loop, employing hook and loop fasteners, the shower curtain loop being constructed of fabric or other material of the same type as the shower curtain on which a plurality of the loops are used to secure the shower curtain onto a shower curtain rod. One end of each of the loops is affixed to the curtain, by stitching or similar means. The other end of each of the loops has a round hook and loop fastener which attaches to the rear of the shower curtain. The loop has a rigid and flexible member, running along its length, which can be made of plastic or like material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,511, issued on Jul. 27, 1965 to Mildred M. Kintner teaches hook and loop fasteners on loops for supporting curtains. However, this patent does not teach a rigidifying member to stiffen the loop so that it can easily be moved along a support rod. Nor does U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,147, issued on Sep. 12, 1995 to Joseph W. Voccia, for "Combined Shower Curtain and Support Elements" (which has a filing date after the conception of Applicant's invention).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,059, issued on May 13, 1980 to Raymond F. Faragher, Jr., teaches a stiffening strip in a shower curtain header. However, this strip is for providing reinforcement to the header and is not bent in such a way that it encircles a shower curtain rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,877, issued on Apr. 7, 1992 to Charles J. Subecz et. al., teaches shower curtain support rings that are covered with fabric to achieve the aesthetic benefits of fabric. However, the rings are much more difficult to remove than those of the present invention. The patent teaches rings which must be opened and forced over a curtain rod rather than reinforced fabric loops which are attached by hook and loop fasteners.
Other cited patents teach shower curtains attached to a side wall of a shower with hook and loop fasteners and rigid shower curtain rings. These patents are noted as of general interest and share many of the disadvantages of the references discussed above.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.